Bases
by Peace Faith
Summary: Slash. Ryan experiences some flashbacks during a baseball practice. Chyan. ChadxRyan.


_Summary: Ryan experiences some flashbacks during a baseball practice. _

_Pairing: Chyan_

_Italics Thoughts/Flashbacks _

_A/n: This gets a bit racy but I don't think it goes over the T rating. At least I'm pretending it doesn't. I'd also like to thank all my lovely betas for all their help. Enjoy!_

"Bases"

I decided that in my senior year I wanted to go back to baseball.

After that game during the summer, my love for it was revived, and much more than it had been before.

I'm naturally talented when it comes to the sport. As Coach says, I'm well on my way to becoming one of the best pitchers East High has ever seen. I believe him when he says that because I've been able to strike out everyone on the team.

Well, everyone but one.

The sound of Coach's whistle brings me back to reality. The reality of me standing in the dugout with the rest of the team. I run out to the pitchers mound. I take the ball in my hand and toss it to the first baseman. He passes it to second base and we continue to pass it around for a while.

Then Chad comes up to base. Our eyes meet briefly before he starts to practice his swing. I take a deep breathe. Chad's the only person on the team I haven't been able to strike out. It bothers me more than it should.

I practice my pitch a few times and our eyes meet again. The catcher behind him nods and I wind up.

I throw the ball.

He swings.

Strike one.

I throw again.

He swings again.

Strike two.

I take a deep breathe and look around. Everyone is waiting for this pitch. They all know about our unspoken rivalry and that he is winning. I wind up and let the ball go.

He swings.

A Bunt.

Damn it.

"_Come on, just one date," Chad said to the blond boy while they were studying at his house._

"_I've told you a hundred times, no," Ryan said not giving in, no matter how much he wanted to._

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't date closet cases," he said trying to occupy himself with his homework. _

"_I know you want me and I want you. I don't see why that matters."_

"_It matters to me. I won't be your 'dirty little secret'."_

"_You know I won't think of you that way," he said placing a hand over Ryan's. _

_Ryan moved his hand from under the darker boy's, "When you come out I'll be more than happy to take you up on your offer," he said flipping the page of his book._

"_Please, just one date and we'll see from there," Chad pleaded ignoring the other boy._

"_I can't. I goes against everything I've ever said about dating."_

"_I'm not asking you to fall in love with me or have sex with me or anything serious, I just want you and me to go somewhere together as two people looking for fun and enjoying each other's company," he said then added, "It's just one date."_

_Ryan thought for a moment, "… fine just one date," he said giving in._

Chad drops the bat and runs.

I run towards the slowly rolling ball and toss it to first base.

He's safe.

Damn it.

However, there is an up side to this. He's never made it home with me as the pitcher.

I look back over to him.

He's standing there half on the base half off. Looking and waiting for the right time to go for second. He throws a smug look over to me.

I shut my eyes for a moment before the next batter comes up.

_Chad placed his hand on Ryan's cheek. Ryan looked up into the deep chocolate eyes and that mocha skin and smiled. Chad smiled back._

_They both slowly moved in. The larger lips slightly engulfed the blonde boy's thinner one. _

_He felt the familiar tongue graze across his lips and he, all too willingly, allowed entrance. They battled for a moment before the air supply dwindled too low and they pulled away still smiling._

I open my eyes to see one of the younger boys in front of me practicing his swing.

I breathe in. I throw the ball so fast the young boy didn't even have a chance to swing. I repeat the same process two more times causing the first out of this cycle. I hate freshmen.

I look back over to Chad, and he's in the same position.

The next batter comes up. One of the older boys, he's good, and I know I should let up or else coach will yell at me.

I throw a lazy ball and he hits it no problem.

An outfielder gets the ball and throws it to first instead of second. They're both safe.

Damn it.

_Chad pushed Ryan back onto his bed. He followed him, pressing their bare chests against each other. _

_Ryan placed a hard kiss on the other boy's mouth. The boys battle for a while Chad's hand, that was firmly on Ryan's back, started to descend lower. _

_He rubbed the bulge in those designer pants and received a low moan from the blond dancer. Soon after he replaced the hand with his own body and he moved himself over the other boy. Driving both of them crazy._

Another guy comes up, a nice looking brunette but he so Catholic it makes me sick. I throw the ball right past his face.

He gets angry and I laugh at him.

"Coach, Ryan's not playing fair!" he yells.

"Evans! Don't make me put Harrison in," Coach threatens. Harrison was the starting pitcher before I came along. Now he's just second string and he hates me.

"Sorry, Coach," I say and toss the ball again.

He hits it towards first base. The baseman gets it too late. He passes it back to me and I turn to pass it to third trying to get Chad out but he's already safe.

Damn it.

_Chad unbuttons the light colored pants and reaches into the tight boxer briefs finding what he was looking for before Ryan could even register what was occurring. _

_Ryan pulled away from the other's mouth for a moment to look him in the eyes, "Chad, I don't think that is a good idea," He said but didn't stop him._

"_Don't fight it," was all he said before keeping up his current effort. _

_And Ryan let him because it felt so good. _

One of the nicer boys on the team comes up to bat and I toss another ball, but one that can only be bunted.

He bunts.

I look at Chad, who looks back at me.

We both make a mad dash.

I scoop the ball up and run to the plate.

He starts to slide.

I get there one second before Chad and tag him with the ball.

_Chad reached over to the nightstand to get something. _

"_Don't jump the gun there, buddy," Ryan said sitting up._

"_I love you," He said, "and I want to show how much I love you."_

"_I like the way you show me now. I want more than just sex and if we aren't doing it then it won't turn into that," he said then kissed the darker boy's cheek gently._

_Chad looked down at the object he secured in his hands._

_Ryan was nervous that he was going to get mad by the way he kept staring at the plastic._

"_Okay," he said putting back it in the nightstand, "but you owe me."_

_Ryan smiled, "Then I guess I'll just have to starting repaying you right now," he said then kissed him soundly._

I extend a hand to him.

He takes it and smiles at me, "Good game."

"You too," I say back then go back to the mound to finish the practice.

_--_

After practice I grab the bucket of balls and Chad has the bats. We're a little bit behind the rest of the team.

"I let you get me out," he whispers to me.

"Sure, and I let you get a hit," I whisper back.

"Exactly," he says like it was the most logical comment ever.

"You need a ride home?" I ask after a beat.

"Yeah, but not to my place," he says bumping my hip.

I roll my eyes, "Okay, but don't take forever showering."

"No problem," he says right before we reach the school.

We both put the equipment away and go to the locker room.

I smile as we quickly get ready to shower. We both can't wait to get home so we run the bases together once more even if we never get all the way home.

Fin!

_A/n: I don't play baseball but I'm pretty sure this is how it goes down. Thanks for reading._


End file.
